Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure
Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure is an event where the members of the Black Bull search for a way to heal Asta's arms. Prologue While the Black Bulls are having a party Noelle Silva and Magna Swing notice that something is wrong with Asta since he unusually left the party early. Finral Roulacase decides to inform everyone that Asta is acting different because the doctor had told Asta that his arms can never be returned to normal due to a hex being placed on them by Vetto, much to everyone's distress. The group decide to go check up on Asta and find him sitting on a rock and overhear him defiantly yell that he will not give up and find a way to heal his arms. The Black Bulls feel invigorated to help Asta, with Vanessa Enoteca thinking of a particular kingdom that should be able to help. The next day Asta wakes up and notices that everyone except, Yami Sukehiro, is missing. Asta asks Yami where everyone is with Yami saying that he doesn't know. Asta then notices someone through his ki and heads to the window. Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure Asta looks out the window and sees Finral and Noelle together and overhears them talking about how they have gotten everyone to their desired location, with Finral mentioning that it is best they are not upfront about what they are doing to Yami and Asta since Yami would get mad for foregoing their jobs whilst Asta would tell them to not go out of their way for him. Noelle lists all the areas each Black Bull member has gone to, with Magna and Luck Voltia having gone to a dungeon that is outside of the kingdom, while Gauche Adlai and Gordon Agrippa are researching curses in the kingdom's main library, and Charmy Pappitson and Grey are looking for an organic way to cure curses. Finral and Noelle comment about how it is the worst squad of the magic knights that is doing so much for Asta, but understand that it is because of Asta that they have so much determination to keep fighting for him. Asta, overhearing all this, cries and says that although he hasn't been blessed with magic he has been blessed with great friends. Yami comments about how much they would be better off if they put this much effort into their normal jobs but ultimately smiles at their determination. Finral then flirtatiously tells Noelle that they should get going to a location he has in mind, but Noelle punches him and says that she needs to go to a different place. Finral wonders where it is Noelle wants to go and suddenly wonders where Vanessa has gone to since she was the first one to leave. Elsewhere, Vanessa arrives at a door in the forest and shouts that she has returned, suddenly the doors open and a flock of birds engulfs, and brings, Vanessa inside with the doors closing. Finral and Noelle arrive at a run down house. Noelle enters the house and finds a naked Fanzell Kruger, causing her to scream and attack him with her magic. Dominante Code and Mariella come and greet Noelle, Domina then attacks Fanzell for his bad habit of nudity. Afterwards, Noelle tells them what has happened to Asta and asks if they know of a way to help him. Domina says that her hometown, in the Witches' Forest, might be able to help. Finral asks if Vanessa might have gone there too since she is also a witch. Domina reveals that both she and Vanessa are considered fugitives for leaving the forest and thus the area might be hostile to them. Domina also reveals that Vanessa was the most important person to the queen and thus might not be allowed to return. She further adds that the forest is a dangerous place and the queen will probably not help them, but Noelle replies that are still going to go for Asta's sake. Fanzell, Mariella, and Domina decide to accompany them because they want to help out Asta. Back at the Black Bull's headquarters, Asta is working out his legs in hopes to compensate for not being able to use his arms in combat when suddenly Noelle, Finral, Fanzell, Mariella, and Domina come through a portal and pick him up to go to the WItch's Forest, however they avoid telling Asta as he would protest against putting their lives in danger for him. At the Witch's Forest, Vanessa meets with the Queen, who tells Vanessa how all of her plans fell apart because Vanessa had left her. The Queen also comments that Vanessa would have been able to control fate itself had she stayed with her and completed her magic training, ultimately shaming Vanessa for falling for Yami. Vanessa tells the Queen that she will return to the Witch's Forest if the Queen teaches her how to dispel hexes. Fanzell, Finral, Domina, Mariella, Noelle, and Asta arrive at outskirts of the forest. Domina tells them that they will have to be careful since the Queen uses her magic to protect the forest and can detect them if they use an iota amount magic. Domina informs them that they will have to use a secret entrance and wear a special cloak she made that will make them, and their magic. The group make it to city where the Queen resides, whilst they are searching for the Queen's location the cloak that is concealing Fanzell, Asta, and Finral is suddenly pulled off and the Security Golems attack them, whilst trying to get away Fanzell knocks into Domina, Mariella and Noelle, knocking off their cloak too. Everyone then rushes to the palace and are able to enter the throne room through a hole in the wall that was created by the Queen when she was conversing with Vanessa. Once inside they see the Queen who has her foot on an unconscious Vanessa, much to their anger. The Queen demands what they are doing here whilst Asta tells the Queen to remove her foot. The Queen retorts that she is just disciplining Vanessa like a good parent should since she is the mother of all witches and that such things does not concern him. Asta, angry, then charges at the queen and enters a portal created by Finral, to get behind her, but the Queen uses her birds to easily stop and catch Asta before he can attack. The Queen then queries Asta as to why she cannot detect any mana from him, soon realising he has no magical power. The Queen then deduces that he is the one that Vanessa had mentioned and then reveals that Vanessa was planning to give up her freedom in order to have his arms healed. Mariella then launches an attack on the Queen, forcing her to avert her attention away from Asta whilst Fanzell lifts him out of her grasp with his magic. The group then prepare to fight her but the Queen shows them, through her crystal ball, their inevitable defeat, however, the Queen then notices that two armies are approaching the Witch's Forest, bemoaning that this is happening sooner than she had hoped. The Queen shows the approaching armies outside of the forest, with the group recognising the leaders of each army, being Fana of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and Mars of the Diamond Kingdom. Asta shows his determination to protect the forest and fight them all but is then reminded of the state he is in. Vanessa suddenly wakes up and briefly mistakes Asta for Yami, she then notices everyone else who inform her that they had the same idea of helping Asta. Vanessa then tells Asta to hang on as she tries to convince the queen to heal him, but Asta protests her help since it would cost her freedom. This leads to an argument between the two with Vanessa exclaiming that this is the only way to help him, but Asta says that he still has one last option, Asta summons his demon sword and attacks his arms but it just causes him more pain, however, his sword catches the interest of the Queen. Vanessa chastises him, saying that will not work since the curse is too deep into his body to be dispelled by blunt trauma and that ultimately you cannot always defeat fate, but Asta defiantly replies that he will just keep fighting until he defeats fate, triggering a flashback for Vanessa of when Yami once said something similar to her, causing her to smile. Nonetheless, Vanessa still chastises Asta and reveals that she was just going to have the Queen heal Asta's arms and then use his Anti Magic to help her escape. Noelle then steps in and demands the Queen to heal Asta's arm since Asta has shown he wants to help defend the forest, further adding that they will also provide aid. The Queen agrees to heal Asta's arms, and furthermore, intends to make them more robust, she then uses a spell that completely heal Asta's arms. Epilogue Everyone is relieved that Asta's arms are healed. Asta then pulls out his Demon-Slayer Sword and says that they should head out but Noelle, Finral, and Vanessa attack Asta for making them worry so much about him, however, Asta notices that he is completely fine and didn't feel their hits at all. The Queen says that she has kept her end of the bargain and now its Asta's turn to hold up his end. Asta replies that he will do so and thanks her for healing his arms. Fanzell tells Asta that he, along with Domina and Mariella, will help out too since they know the one that is leading the Diamond Kingdom Army, Mars. References Navigation